


La décadence de Jack Harkness

by Willia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood, Whoniverse
Genre: Crossover, M/M, post children of the earth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'était pas beau à voir, la décadence de Jack Harkness. Vous l'auriez vu, trônant, titubant au milieu des bouteilles vides ! [Post Children of the Earth, CrossOver avec la fin de la saison 4 de DW (Donc spoilers)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	La décadence de Jack Harkness

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction fait le lien entre la mort de Ianto et la rencontre entre Jack et Alonso dans Doctor Who

Ça avait commencé par des petits trucs. Des coups de blues. Des tics parfois, quand remontait à la surface de son esprit une image.  
Après il y avait eu des choses sur lesquelles il se fixait. Il ne buvait plus de café. Il refusait qu'on l'appelle Monsieur. Il avait du mal avec les Gallois en général.  
Et puis est arrivé l'alcool. Jack avait beau s'être déjà mis très mal dans ses siècles d'existence, il s'est surpassé.  
Ça a commencé par des soirées où il buvait bien plus que de raison, sans avoir un quelconque but. Et puis il s'est doucement mis à boire seul, chez lui. Bière, puis Tequila, puis Rhum, puis Eau-de-vie. Tout y est passé. Il est devenu bien piètre. Il ne distinguait plus le jour de la nuit, l'endroit de l'envers. Avec ses capacités de régénération, il pouvait avaler bien plus d'alcool que n'importe quel homme. Il n'en retirait aucune fierté, mais il se bourrait de spiritueux jusqu'à en tomber.

Ce qui est con quand on est immortel, c'est que les phases n'existent pas ; le temps est tout relatif. Il aurait bien pu rester comme ça des siècles durant, allongé dans son appartement, en train de se noyer sous les bouteilles vides. Il est devenu une ombre de l'homme qu'il était avant. Oh, n'importe qui l'aurait reconnu bien sûr, Jack Harkness ne peut pas changer ! Pas de barbe, pas beaucoup de cernes, pas de joues creusées ou de regard voilé. Ça n'en était que plus terrible. Si vous aviez vu cet homme, trônant, titubant entre des montagnes de bouteilles ! Vous auriez cru qu'il jouait la comédie de l'homme qui a perdu tout espoir. Mais il ne jouait pas, pas du tout.  
Il s'est laissé mourir de faim. Souvent. Car l'alcool ne nourrit pas, c'est chiant. Mourir ne lui faisait même plus rien. Il se débrouillait pour être assez assommé quand ça arrivait. Quand il revenait à la vie, la première inspiration puait l'alcool. Il se dégoûtait. Alors il débouchait une nouvelle bouteille pour oublier qu'il se dégoûtait.  
Ce n'était pas beau à voir, la décadence de Jack Harkness ! Jamais on n'avait vu homme plus pitoyable. Et ne me dites pas que, parce qu'il est immortel, son sacrifice ou celui de son temps est moins précieux et moins significatif ! Ce n'est que pire. Voir un mortel mourir, ça dégoûte. Voir un immortel mourir, ça nous brise le cœur. Parce qu'on sait qu'il va revenir, plus désespéré encore. On sait qu'il n'aura même pas la force de gémir, ni de maudir des dieux auxquels il ne croit pas. Un immortel est le plus misérable des hommes que vous puissiez croiser. Si un jour votre chemin coupe celui d'un immortel, n'en doutez pas, vous le saurez. Un immortel a ses moments heureux bien sûr, mais ses moments de dépression sont les plus tragiques que vous puissiez imaginer.  
Jamais la Terre n'eut vu plus triste spectacle. Jamais Ianto n'aurait imaginé si terrible décadence.

Jack prit une grande goulée d'air parfumée à la vodka. Il toussa quelques instants, puis se retourna pour attraper une bouteille de gin. Il se mît debout, porta la bouteille à sa bouche. Il faillit tout recracher, tant le goût était affreux. Il détestait l'alcool.

Avant de reprendre une gorgée, il se retourna vers une horloge dans un coin de la pièce. Il dut s'approcher, sa vue était encore brouillée par son récent décès. Il y déchiffra la date du 4 juillet 2017. Il eut ce qui lui sembla un sourire, mais qui était en fait une sorte de grimace : son visage avait perdu l'habitude de cet exercice. Ce jour, passait une de ces merveilleuses Navette-Bar au-dessus de la Terre. En réglant correctement son manipulateur de vortex, il pourrait la rejoindre quelques heures, et puis repartir avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop de l'Angleterre. Il pourrait y trouver les plus forts alcools de l'univers. Il n'aurait, pour une fois, pas besoin d'avaler une demi-douzaine de bouteilles pour s'assommer.  
Il laissa tomber sa bouteille de gin, qui commença à répandre son contenu sur le parquet déjà bien tâché. Il porta sa main droite à son manipulateur de vortex, et le régla pour un aller-retour à la Navette-Bar.  
Quand elle fut arrivée à un angle exact au-dessus la Terre, le manipulateur de vortex s'activa, et emmena Jack en son sein. Il se matérialisa dans une pièce bondée. Un type avec une tête de dauphin le bouscula, poursuivi par un Raxacoricofallapatorien. Le Capitaine, ou ce qu'il restait de son grade, se fraya un chemin jusqu'au comptoir. Il commanda le plus fort alcool disponible. Il finit par arriver, dans un grand verre grossièrement taillé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'avaler cul sec, une forme en face de lui attira son attention.  
\- Non...  
Jack secoua la tête. C'était impossible, il n'avait pas encore bu une gorgée. Un instant le barman s'interposa devant son regard, lui donnant un papier de la part de "l'homme en face" Il regarda son verre, puis la silhouette dans le fond. Elle sortit de l'ombre. C'était un homme très mince, en costume bleu, avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffes.  
\- Docteur ? formèrent silencieusement les lèvres de Jack.  
L'autre restait planté là, sans faire un geste. Jack déplia le papier. Sur celui-ci était griffonné "Son nom est Alonso". Jack releva la tête sans comprendre. Le Seigneur du temps fit un léger mouvement de tête vers la droite ; Jack suivit ce qu'il lui indiquait. À quelques mètres sur sa gauche, appuyé sur le comptoir de la même manière que lui et abordant le même air désespéré, se trouvait un jeune homme brun, ayant la trentaine. Jack remercia le Docteur d'un signe de tête. Il savait ce qu'il attendait de lui. Délaissant son verre, il s'approcha de l'homme.  
\- Alors, Alonso… comment vas-tu ?  
C'était stupide, mais Jack souriait tout en le disant, et tout passait quand Jack souriait.  
\- Comment savez-vous mon nom ?  
\- Je suis un peu médium... assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Toute trace de sa décadence était en train de disparaître de sa figure. Ses cernes se rétractaient discrètement, ses yeux troublés ne le furent bientôt plus. Jack Harkness était de retour, avec tout son charme et ses manières.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, il affirma sans hésitation  
\- Alors... commença l'autre, un peu hésitant, vous savez ce que je pense à cet instant ?  
Jack sourit. Si Jack l'avait mît sur son chemin, ce n'était sûrement pas pour qu'ils puissent jouer aux cartes ensembles.  
\- Oh, oui !  
Il haussa un sourcil. Il se détourna du bar, et l'autre le suivit.

Il ne redescendît jamais sur Terre. Il passa quelques nuits avec Alonso, avant de repartir. Il n'aimait définitivement pas les couples.  
Il ne recommença pas à boire du café, à aimer les Gallois ou à accepter qu'on l'appelle Monsieur. De toute manière, il a voyagé partout où le café n'existait pas, et où les Gallois n'étaient pas.  
Trois années plus tard, alors qu'un bâtiment du Royaume-Uni devait être détruit, on monta dans un appartement qui ne donnait pas de nouvelles depuis longtemps. On y trouva une montagne de bouteilles vides, sur un parquet taché. Plus personne n'avait mit les pieds ici depuis bien longtemps.


End file.
